Capt America: The One Who Avenged Firstly
by Epicfroggz
Summary: After saying goodbye to his friend when he left for war, Alfred got into all sorts of trouble. From serums to Nazis to Hydra, can Alfred ever have another moment of peace with his only buddy? Obviously not! He should have just stayed in Brooklyn and let Ivan win the war without him. (basically a retelling of CA:TFA with Hetalia characters)
1. Love Me When I'm Gone

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter One – Love Me When I'm Gone**

Alfred wasn't one to give up in the face of terror, nor one to back down from a fight. So even when he was punched repeatedly by that damn bully, he wouldn't surrender. Alfred wiped the blood from his mouth, "I could do this all day..!" The bully scoffed at him, swinging at him with his full brute force and managing to knock the skinny Alfred into the trash cans behind him. His cowlick bounced a moment and then drooped, the strength he had finally leaving him. The bully stood up grandly and began to laugh, only to be suddenly pulled backwards and slugged in the face. Alfred could manage a small smirk at hearing the crack of bone, watching his savior push the bully onto the floor and press the heel of his boot to the guy's neck.

" _Ne smey snova prichinit' yemu bol'_ ," his savior spat in his mother tongue, voice low and pale eyes glowering. The bully whimpered, curling over on his side when his savior removed the boot. After making sure the threat was eliminated, he loosened the tension in his stance and trotted over to Alfred's position on the muddy floor. "Sometimes," he began, squatting down to Al's eye level. "I think you _like_ getting punched."

"No Ivan," Alfred coughed, letting the man rub at his bruises and wounds. "I just, I like watching you save me." Ivan frowned, though amusement glittered in his pale blue eyes. He lifted Alfred to his feet, and made sure the scrawny kid could stand before letting him go. Alfred eyed Ivan in his crisp American uniform, remembering why the taller man wasn't accompanying him that day. "Did you get y-your orders?"

Ivan hesitated a moment, looking down before perking up again. " _Da,_ the 107th, I believe." Alfred smiled, albeit a bit sadly since he wouldn't be seeing his only friend for a long time. He noted it was kind of obnoxious for the American military to draft a Russian immigrant, but desperate times called for desperate measures (and they were playing nice-nice with the Soviet Union currently, both just trying to get through the war alive). "Anyways," Ivan snapped Al out of his thoughts. "It is last day for me, would you like to go somewhere?"

Alfred brightened up and nodded. "Sure, we're we heading _Sergeant Braginsky?_ "

Ivan grimaced, "Please don't call me that, _Alyosha_." Alfred giggled and coughed slightly as the cornsilk-blonde fingered the newspaper in his hands. "How about we go to… the future?" Alfred's eyes widened with curiosity, as did his smile.

 **oWoWoWoWo**

After cleaning up and changing into nicer clothes (though Ivan still wore his uniform, to Alfred's amusement), the duo set off to visit the World's Fair. It was nighttime so everything was all lit up for everyone's eyes to feast upon. Every attraction was spaced out so it seemed like a fun theme park, something that was scarce those days; interesting and extraordinary contraptions were around every corner, and truth be told, Alfred had never seen so many excited people in one place. At some point Ivan had picked up two damsels to create a gender balance in their entourage, the girls giggling and being all around girly. Alfred mostly rolled his eyes and moved on to the next attraction, though he always kept an eye out for his Ivan. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he got lost, honestly. Eventually little Alfred was tapped on the shoulder, Ivan leaning down and asking, "Do you want to see something cool?" Al looked up and nodded, childish curiosity evident in his bright blue eyes. Ivan stood up straight again, smiling as he fixed his hair and adjusted the cap on his head.

They went over to a show that was making the most noise, Alfred skipping behind Ivan as his damsels crowded around him. Over the heads of the many people that were already there, Al could see a famous man known as Howard Kirkland. He motioned to an odd looking car with ladies posing around it, the sound of his accented voice hard to hear over the crowd, "Now I present you something that you'll see in the near future!" Suddenly where the wheels of the car would be, light was emitted and the car began to hover in the air. Alfred stared with amazement, up until the car crashed back down to the ground; his face fell, disappointed as Mr. Kirkland cringed. "Well, I did say in the future, didn't I?" Huffing, Alfred turned to leave and caught sight of an Uncle Sam poster. He slunk into the crowd, mind set on the military again, not having a second thought about leaving Ivan for the first time that night.

Alfred had wandered, eventually finding himself staring sadly at a cardboard cutout of a soldier, the hole where he'd put his face a tad too high for him. " _Alyosha-!_ " A distinctly Russian voice rang out from somewhere behind him, followed by huffing and heavy footsteps getting closer. Al was wrapped in his only friend's large arms, Ivan stuffing his face into Alfred's hair. "I thought I'd lost you for a moment, huff…" He trailed off as he realized what his scrawny buddy was staring at. Ivan forced Alfred to meet his eyes, "You not thinking of trying again are you?"

Al shifted uncomfortably, but quickly regained his confidence. "So what if I am?" After a moment of hesitation, he added, "I don't want you to have to win the war without me!" Ivan blew out of his nose forcefully, setting his cap on the floor and running a hand through his pale, silky hair.

" _Alyosha_ , you know it is not safe…" The larger man frowned, knowing that Alfred had already made up his mind. As much as it irritated him, he could not always be there for the sickly kid. There was a momentary lull in the conversation.

"You gotta go soon, don't you?" Alfred mumbled eventually, staring melancholy into Ivan's pale eyes. The Russian nodded, standing up and straightening his uniform; he set the cap back on his head lowly. He stepped back and gave Alfred some space.

"Oi, _Alyosha_ ," he started with a lighter air about him. "Don't do nothing stupid until I get back, okay?"

Alfred smiled softly, "How could I, if you're taking all the stupid with you?" Ivan sighed exasperatedly.

" _Pank._ "

"Jerk."

With a final tip of his cap, Ivan was gone.

* * *

 **Note: The chapter title is a reference to a 3 Doors Down song oWo. I dunno how long I'm gonna continue this, but most likely to Civil War ahaha. There aren't any good Avengers/Captain America crossovers with Hetalia, so I decided to give it a try. And you know I'm a sucker for remaking movies (see Frozetalia). ;D Most of the chapter titles will be obnoxious and sarcastic, this is the only normal one probably.  
**

 **~EpicFroggz**


	2. Alfred Does Something Stupid

**I still don't own anything, as much as I want to own a certain wintry soldier that will most definitely be in the sequel to this story...**

* * *

 **Chapter Two – Alfred Does Something Stupid**

Alfred's first course of action was trying to get accepted into the military for about the thousandth time. It almost didn't work, he'd almost left in defeat, but somehow someone talked some sense into the recruiter. The man, who told Alfred his name was Dr. Erskine, had pulled him aside after speaking with the recruiter, saying some gibberish about him being special and having potential. Al didn't quite remember honestly, he was so excited that he was finally able to join the fight that he'd completely forgotten. He was readily shipped over to Camp Lehigh for training, entirely giddy all the way there. Dr. Erskine had chuckled at the scrawny man's excitement, saying that perhaps when he got there, there'd be something special waiting for him. This only furthered Alfred's excitement, truly.

Upon arriving, he was immediately scrutinized by his Colonel. "This is what you brought home, Erskine?" He'd told the doctor when he thought Alfred wasn't looking. "Some little kid from Brooklyn?" Alfred couldn't have heard the rest of the conversation, for he'd slunk away when he thought someone had seen him eavesdropping.

On the first morning, Colonel Philips had the recruits all lined up, and Alfred was ever shorter when compared to the rest of them. He was given glances that told him no one really liked him, but they couldn't bully him lest they be kicked out. On morning runs he'd lag behind the others, though his wit in taking down the flag had caught the attention of a certain Peggy Carter. Al still wasn't sure how he felt about her (though she was rather hot, you know). Anyways, there was a time in his training where he knew deep down inside that Ivan would deem the stupidest thing he'd ever done so far.

It was during one of the morning line ups, just at the end of it actually, when their Colonel suddenly tosses a grenade into the group. Everyone runs away, except for Alfred; he realizes the danger of the grenade exploding in the middle of camp and jumps on it. He braces himself for certain death, but it never came. When he looked up the Colonel was squatting above him, frowning dearly. He snatched the dummy grenade from Alfred's hands, passing by Dr. Erskine and telling him that Al was still skinny. All Alfred really cared about at that moment was how relieved he was that he didn't die; Ivan would surely have killed him for dying on him, as ridiculous as that sounded. Later the doctor treated Alfred to a drink and told him about this amazing sounding serum that could amplify the good in a person and eliminate the bad, theoretically. He also told Al about his earlier failed attempt at the serum, how it had left the test subject with an eerie red skeletal look. While this was rather spooky for Alfred, he was still excited about the serum. Just the chance that he could become better than he was, well, it was awesome. Maybe then the Colonel would let him go fight in the actual war.

 **oWoWoWoWo**

The car ride to the lab was awkward, to say the least. Alfred had hopped into the car readily enough, and was surprised to find the Carter lady to be his chauffeur. They'd been winding through the streets of Brooklyn for a while now, and Alfred couldn't help but note all the alleyways he'd been beat up in, all the hidden corners where Ivan had saved him. He had noted a few to Peggy by the time she said anything.

"If you got beat up so many times, why didn't you ever run?" She asked British-ly, watching Alfred from the mirror. Al shrugged, continuing to stare out the window.

"It would have only brought more pain, I think," he turned to Peggy, grinning. "And if I ran I wouldn't have been able to watch Ivan beat people up. That was always cool." He didn't mention the rather terrifying aura that seemed to surround Ivan when he fought with those that dared to harm Alfred, nor the very serious expression that formed on his face, any emotion draining out of his pale eyes.

"What happened if this Ivan never showed up?"

"He **always** showed up." That silenced any conversation that Peggy could have created, her thoughts seemingly chased away by the sudden seriousness of Alfred's face. Al realized that maybe Ivan was a little too overprotective, but at least after the procedure he may have been able to take care of himself more; anything to ease the Russian's struggles. Speaking of procedure, "Hey, are we there yet?"

Peggy shot him a curious glance for a moment, before abruptly stopping in front of an antiques shop. "Yes we are, actually."

After entering the shop and being led down to a secret bunker, Alfred was strapped up to a theoretic 'medical capsule', that happened to be much too big for him. The doctor was there to reassure him that all would go fine, and to prepare the serum he'd created. The Colonel was there too, and Howard Kirkland, and a bunch of other important people that Alfred couldn't name. His cowlick bounced in anticipation as Dr. Erskine explained the procedure, eventually patting Al on the shoulder and leaving him to join the other scientists.

Needles were pushed into his minimal muscles as the procedure started. Something was injected into him, the serum he presumed, and goddamn did it hurt-! Then everything went white as he was hit with freaking lasers and everything hurt more, but he still yelled for the procedure to continue, that he could pull through. Alfred lost his senses momentarily, before awaking with a start and heavy breathing. His body felt hot and odd, steam sizzling when the capsule was opened, and sweat trickling down his new form. The first thing he noticed was everyone ogling him.

"What- What's up?" Alfred tried to go for a nonchalant tone, and then everyone began cheering and celebrating. Peggy Carter ran up to him and stared with wide eyes, putting her hands to his chest; Alfred looked down, and saw that the ground was a lot farther away. He stumbled out of the capsule, inspecting his new body with excited fervor. He was much stronger now, he felt like he could take on the world. Al was swept up in the celebration, some part of him wishing Ivan was there to see the success that was the procedure. But the stop to the party was much too sudden.

 **BOOM**

An explosion erupted out of nowhere, leaving everyone cowering and running in panic. Two gunshots can be heard, and suddenly Dr. Erskine tumbled to the ground bleeding. "DOCTOR!" Alfred yells, swiftly stepping over debris and hovering over the fallen doctor. He's in grave condition, and only manages to say this before passing:

" _Don't forget w-who you are inside…_ " Alfred clenched his jaw, staring at his fallen comrade, then snapping his head up to the escaping culprit. Before anyone can stop him, he begins his chase.

 **oWoWoWoWo**

After an intense chase scene, Alfred captures the spy and yanks him out of the submarine he was about to escape in. Realizing that he was about to be captured, the spy killed himself with a final utter of "Heil HYDRA!"

Now, don't expect Alfred to know what Hydra is, we'll get to that later.

Peggy eventually managed to catch up to the newly enhanced Alfred, and they both return to the lab the next day to pick up the scraps that were left behind. Unfortunately none of the serum is left behind, so no more super soldiers could be created.

Overnight, Alfred had become a bit of a celebrity in Brooklyn, though the ever strict Colonel Philips wouldn't let him leave to go fight in the war. Of course Alfred found this obnoxious, but eventually worked out a plan to get himself to the European theatre. Through a series of USO shows and propaganda, Alfred, dubbed Captain America, entertained the masses and gave them hope. Soon all the children with fathers that were drafted knew Alfred's trademark smile and cowlick, soon Alfred was given a show in Europe so he could give hope to the soldiers as well.

When he arrived at the American base in Italy, Alfred was rather surprised to find everyone looking dismal and nearly ignoring him. Al tried to find someone familiar in this dark place, and found himself meeting with Colonel Philips and Miss Carter in a closed tent. "Hey guys, what's with everyone here? They all look depressed…"

Peggy huffed at him, "What did you expect? Happiness and rainbows?" The Colonel gave her a look as she sipped a cup of tea.

"Well," the Colonel began. "Most of these men's division has been wiped out. About 5,000-ish men of the 107th are either dead, missing, or have been taken prisoner." Alfred suddenly startled; the 107th, wasn't that Ivan's division?

"Wait, wait, do you have a list of casualties that you know of?" Al asked quickly. The Colonel cocked his head to the side, nodding. Peggy peered at Al suspiciously over her cup. "Okay, okay, of all those is there a, uh, Ivan Braginsky around there?"

Philips muttered the name to himself as he looked through the list. "Mm, I don't see him here, but I sign papers all the time and the name does sound familiar. They may have not put him on the list yet." Alfred's face fell about 200 percent. He sighed, nodding solemnly and stepping out of the tent for fresh air.

Peggy followed after a moment, leaning into Alfred's ear and whispering, "There's an enemy base about 40 miles from here, and there may be a ton of POWs there, if you want to chase after him. Also HYDRA, you know, important bad guys." Alfred's eyes widened, and after about a second his mind was already made up.

"Th-Thank you," he said sincerely, looking off into the horizon with a plan already formulating inside.

* * *

 **Note: Chapter title in reference to Bucky telling Steve explicitly to not do stupid stuff. Dammit Steve/Alfred. Anyways, I tried to like, fast forward this chapter to get to the Ivan parts faster lolololol.**

 **~Epicfroggz**


	3. A Buck-et Load Of Pain

**Nope, don't own anything. Also, this chapter is rated T, basically borderline M. Someone gets tortured ,J,**

* * *

 **Chapter Three – A 'Buck'-et Load Of Pain**

The base was dark, stinky; bodies were everywhere, some alive, some dying, some dead. Friends that Ivan had come to know were lying mangled at his feet. War was difficult, death was inevitable, he'd come to find out. Sure he'd shot many, but those many were the enemy, and now the enemy had captured him. On top of that, his left arm hurt like hell; maybe he'd landed on it roughly, fractured something maybe. He could barely move the arm. It was safe to say that Ivan wasn't having a good day.

His pale hands were covered in grime and sweat, and old blood from his comrades, the friends he'd tried to help. Ivan sat against the wall in a far corner of the room, ears ravaged by the cries of pain and the moans of souls escaping their useless bodies. He had experienced death before, so he supposed it didn't bother him _that_ much, but still. This and those dreadful times from back then were completely unrelated situations.

Back then, gosh, he didn't enjoy thinking about back then. Back then when he lived in war-torn Russia, back then when Bolshevik spies hunted down his family and killed them off one by one, back then when he'd escaped with only the clothes on his back. Ivan tried to shake himself of the memory, though his current situation wasn't much better. Glancing up, he noticed the room had quieted slightly. A man shuffled through the crowd, clean and wearing a crisp suit; wiry spectacles sat in front of piercing, cold eyes. The man, one of the enemies, shuffled ever closer to Ivan, stepping over bodies and puddles of muck. He stopped at the Russian's feet, looking down at him with calculated curiosity. He offered him a hand, and Ivan had no choice but to take it. The man communicated one thing to him: " _You and I are going to shape the future..._ "

Dr. Zola, as Ivan would come to know him, led him down to his office. What Ivan hadn't noticed upon entering was the operating table at the dark far end of the room; he stupidly allowed Zola to lock the door behind him. "Sit," he motioned to the operating table, German accent thick. Ivan resigned himself to death as Zola went off to look at some papers.

Fear overtook him when Zola came back, pushed him down, and then strapped him to the table. The mad scientist was smiling sweetly, though Ivan took it as bitter. He closed his eyes, not wishing to see how the man was going to torture him or do whatever he was doing. A needle was slipped deep into his already throbbing left arm, another slipped into his right. After some shuffling of papers, Zola began the experiment.

The whatever was injected into him, and for a moment Ivan could feel blissful clarity in his mind, before it all came crashing down. Flaming pain coursed through his veins, the fire burning everything it came in contact with. Ivan screamed, loudly, mind in shock and his nerves paralyzed as they were scorched in pain. Soon Zola stopped the flow of serum, the pain washing away with a tidal wave of freezing cold. The color drained from his face, body shaking profusely and skin so pale; he lost feeling in his fingers and toes, and all Zola did was watch with mild curiosity. He scribbled something down as Ivan slipped into a frigid, unforgiving state of darkness.

…

 _Braginsky, Ivan; Sergeant; Seven-Five-Three-Three-One-Nine-One-Seven_

He didn't know why anymore, but the mantra was stuck in his head. Name, rank, serial number, things that identified him. Ivan's mental state was waning, he knew that much. He swore his left arm was hurting before, but now he just felt nothing. He swore the straps around him used to be looser, but he couldn't remember. His mind had been ravaged by the experimental serum far too many times, and that man hardly gave it a second glance.

 _Braginsky, Ivan; Sergeant; Seven-Five-Three-Three-One-Nine-One-Seven_

Ivan found himself muttering the mantra, though he couldn't quite tell if there was any noise coming out of his mouth; maybe it was all just in his head. He didn't know how long it had been since the first time; he couldn't fight back anymore, even though he swore he could before. Now he was just tired, breath coming out shallow as he lay on the table, still and unmoving. He swore it hadn't been this cold before, he swore on it. But his memory was so hazy, there was no way to know. Ivan was just so tired at this point, tired of injections and tired of the shuffling of papers and tired of the pain.

 _Braginsky, Ivan; Sergeant; Seven-Five-Three-Three-One-Nine-_

Someone shook his shoulders, someone familiar. Ivan looked at the newcomer blearily, noting the peculiar piece of hair that stuck up on his head. He was talking to him, the guy, he looked familiar, the face at least. What was his name again… Alfred?

"Yes, yes, it's me, now c'mon let me get you out of here, stay with me…" Alfred pulled off the tight straps that held Ivan in place, lifting him to his feet. He swore that Alfred was shorter than this, but what did he know? "Gosh Ivan, I thought you were dead..."

"I th-thought you sm-smaller," Ivan stuttered out, voice sore after screaming so much. He saw how Alfred's muscles bulged under his shirt and jacket, how much stronger he looked. Ivan stumbled out of the office, supporting himself with Alfred's larger form. His gaze was unfocused, headache beginning to form in the front of his head.

"Oi, oi, c'mon stay with me…" Ivan choked on a sob, looking at Alfred blindly. What had happened to his little Alyosha?

"D-Did it hurt?" Alfred was a little surprised at the question.

"A little, but I shrugged it off." Ivan nodded numbly, feeling tears form in his eyes. He held on tighter to Al.

"I-I-Is it p-permanent?"

"So far." The Russian bit back a sob and staggered onwards, willing to follow Alfred wherever he went.

* * *

 **Note: The chapter title basically means it's a "Bucky" chapter. There will be a few of these along the way. Also, the thing with the name, rank, and number is based off a Captain America fanfiction I read, so it may sound familiar or whatever. The number doesn't mean anything, but it does have "one", "nine", and "seventeen" in it, which are part of Bucky's trigger words. Hooray for references! :D  
**

 **EDIT: I watched this particular scence again and realized he actually was saying the numbers and such and such so yay.**

 **~Epicfroggz**


	4. Boom Clap (Not Without You)

**Chapter Four – Boom Clap, You Make Me Feel Good (Not Without You)**

Alfred was so grateful, grateful that he'd managed to free many of the POWs, and especially grateful he'd found Ivan. Though his condition wasn't optimal, eyes glazed over and breathing much too heavy, loosely hanging on to Alfred as he staggered onwards, Alfred had completed his rescue mission. Now if only they could find a way to get out of this damn facility…

 _BOOOM BOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOM_

AH WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! Oh yeah, Alfred had told the freemen to blow everything up, right. Anyways, the duo found themselves on the catwalks over the blazing main room of the base, face to face with the enemy. Now while Alfred didn't know the two opposing Nazis, he still had a grudge towards them for imprisoning everyone; also Ivan was staring at that old guy so intently that it had to mean _something_ , right? "Hey there sausage-face! Whattup?" You could still hear the American's gratefulness through the cracks in his ginormous ego. Alfred nonchalantly walks to the middle of the catwalk as the main evil-German-bad-guy-dude stalked ever closer.

"Wow, if it izn't ze Captain America? You look great for anozher of Erskine's lab experiments!" The mean German guy inspected Alfred, then shrugged. "Not much of an improvement, but ztill, ah, impressive~!" And then, for no apparent reason other than 'he's the bad guy!', Alfred punched Mr. Wurst in his big sausage-face. Mr. Wurst (who will remain unnamed because no one cares), touched his now ruined face and glared at Al. "Vell, zhat's no fun!" He swung a falcon punch at Alfred, who sorta blocked it with his shield, then the two fought for about three seconds before Mr. Old Guy retracted the bridge and separated the two.

"Aw man! I totally had him on the ropes, why you gotta do that?" Alfred groaned and pouted. Meanwhile, Mr. Wurst started peeling off his face, and after struggling for a few minutes, got the mask off and revealed the ugliest, pinkest skull face anyone could ever have. Alfred heard a gag and something along the lines of ' _chto yebat''_ from behind him. The base continued exploding obnoxiously under them.

"You d-don't have one a' those do you..?" Ivan managed to say over the explosions and his nausea. Alfred shook his head vigorously.

"S-So Pink Face, uh, what the crap?!" Alfred tried not to laugh/gag/run-away-screaming.

"It's not pink, it's _salmon!_ " Pink Face shook his head and gestured around him. "Remember zhat ve are better zhan zhem; remember to embrace your power! Now, auf weiderschen!" And with that Mr. Wurst and Mr. Old Guy poofed in thin air- I mean stepped into an elevator and left. Alfred looked at Ivan and shrugged exasperatedly, before remembering that _everything was freaking blowing up all around them_.

"Let's get outta here, c'mon. Up these totally safe stairs that will definitely lead to an exit!" Alfred led the way as Ivan followed and grimaced. While the stairs were pretty safe, now they had to cross an even safer rickety beam over a giant flaming chasm of doom. No biggie, right? Al looked over the railing and gulped. "Okay Ivan, you go first because I am _totally not scared of heights_ , okay?"

Ivan just sorta glanced around apprehensively and went along with it, which Alfred was totes thankful for. The Russian almost fell about a million times, then when the beam fell from under him he jumped and miraculously made it across. Alfred didn't have time to think about how that was basically un-possible for a normal human (but maybe Ivan wasn't a normal human? OoOOoooOOo spooky). After definitely not dying from falling (cough-foreshadowing-cough). Ivan yelled across the chasm. " _Alyosha_ , there has to be way to gets across!"

Al shook his head. "Just go! Get outta here!"

" _NYET NOT WITHOUT YOU_!" Alfred almost found himself groaning; he knew that wasn't going to work. His attempts at dramatic sacrifice were in vain. Glancing down and gulping again, Al shrugged and began to run, jumping across the chasm screaming 'YOLO!'.

Now if this were the actual movie, the scene would end. But I'm not going to do that.

Ivan's eyes widened and he staggered backwards, Alfred barely grabbing hold of the railing and pulling himself up. Al huffed a moment as Ivan stared at him exasperatedly. After catching his breath, Al began to go, motioning for Ivan to follow, "C'mon, you weren't the one who had a death-defying experience! Let's go~!" (now the scene ends).

The duo meet up with the other POWs and heroically make their way back to camp, staying vigilant even as they got lost twice and went straight into a Nazi base thinking it was a McDonalds. Eventually they get there, and that's all that matters. The 400-or-so men (out of the 5,000 that were missing, lol) storm into the camp, Alfred with a skip in his step. They'd even stolen a few trucks, so it all was really epic when all the POWs walked into camp with the patriotic music playing in the background and everything. All the soldiers of the camp went to go see what the heck was happening, and began cheering upon seeing their friends and family returned. They all formed a big crowd in the middle of the camp, Colonel Philips himself greeting Alfred and admiring his work. Al was so humbled by all the attention that he even said he'd go in for disciplinary action, to which the Colonel simply told him he was excused of all that mess. Peggy was a lot more grateful, it seemed. "You're late," she told Al, smiling softly.

Alfred shrugged. "Had to stop for burgers, you know the deal." Ms. Carter rolled her eyes and started thinking about tea.

"Oi!" Ivan, who'd been quiet the whole trip, called out. "Let us hear it for ah, Captain Amerika!" Everyone cheered louder as he smiled at his little Alyosha; though he realized that Alfred wasn't little anymore and he became a little sad. Oh well, no one noticed anyway.

…

Alfred relayed the info that he'd acquired about Hydra to the Colonel and went out for a drink, meeting a few of his future teammates along the way. These teammates, soon to be the Howling Commandos, all laughed and went along with Al's plans; though they were probably drunk and were going to regret that decision later. The super soldier went to go grab more drinks, finding it funny how he wasn't the slightest bit tipsy. After passing out drinks to his men he noticed Ivan sitting alone at the bar, and went to go join him. "Hey, how many of those drinks ya had?"

"Four," Ivan mumbled, downing the rest of his glass. Alfred cocked an eyebrow.

"You should be drunk by now, eh?" Ivan shook his head, shrugging. "Hehe, I've had a lot, but I guess I can't get drunk like this! Not even tipsy, lol." Alfred looked over at his friend and noticed him staring down at his glass contemplatively, or perhaps spaced out. Al stared at him a little awkwardly, before noticing a few strands of grey in his otherwise corn silk hair. "What's this?" Al reached over to look more closely. "You getting grey hairs buddy? Already? You ain't that old!" Ivan's eyebrows scrunched, pale blue eyes unreadable.

" _Chto?_ Grey hair?"

"Yeah man! Weird huh?" Ivan shook his head, still confused, and Al decided to change the subject. "Anyways, are you ready to follow 'Captain America' into the jowls of death?"

" _Nyet_ ," Ivan said bluntly, and Alfred pretended to look taken aback.

"Whaaa? It's because you're Russian isn't it?"

"No," Ivan stared straight into Al's eyes. "That little guy from Brooklyn, the one that was too dumb not to run away from a fight," Ivan looked forwards at the wall dramatically, "I'm followin' him." Alfred nodded his head like _not bad_ ; he knew Ivan could have his moments of seriousness, so this wasn't too too odd. The Russian turned back to him. "You're keeping the outfits though, _da_?"

Alfred chuckled. "You know what, I would'a preferred something cooler, but hell yeah I'm keeping the outfit. It's grown on me." Then he added, "Not literally though, lol."

"The fukc is a lol?" Ivan blurted out the question, seeming to be returning to his usual self; but before the question got answered, a beautiful British lady walked into the bar. Someone wolf-whistled as she strutted over to Al and Iv rather seriously. The duo stood at attention, mostly because damn did Peggy look hot in that dress.

"Captain," she greeted, entirely ignoring Ivan and his… attentiveness.

"Yo Peggy you look hot- I mean hi. What's up?" Alfred stumbled over his words, glancing down a little before snapping his eyes back up to her face.

"Mr. Stark wants you to check out some new weapons he has, if you're up for it," Peggy said, all business. Alfred nodded, entirely giddy because hot damn. The agent glanced over at the other Commandos, who pretended that they weren't staring. "It seems your team is preparing themselves for the fight."

Ivan followed her gaze. " _Chto_ , you don't enjoy their musics?" Her gaze fell back on Alfred and stayed there.

"I do enjoy music, I might even.. Go dancing, when this is all over." She smiled at Al.

"What are you waiting for?"

"The right partner." Her body language very obviously communicated that this person was very obviously Alfred, but Alfred has always been very oblivious. "I'll see you then, Captain." Then she strutted off again.

"I'm invisible," Ivan said, incredulous. " _Der'mo_ , I'm turning into you." He turned to Alfred, who was still recovering from that beautiful lady. "What a horrible dream." Alfred smiled at Ivan, shrugging.

"Maybe she's got a friend?" And then the whole audience facepalms.

…

At o'800 the next morning, Alfred walks into Howard Kirkland's secret bunker of science. Everyone seems to be bustling about mathematically, something that he will never be able to understand ever. He shrugs at the hustle and bustle, walking up to the (pretty hot) secretary. "Hey there lovely, I'm lookin' for Mr. Kirkland, is he around?"

She didn't even glance at him, continuing to read her newspaper. "He's with the Colonel currently." Alfred made a small 'ah' and began to stand around awkwardly because he's such a dork. The secretary finally noticed who he was. "Oh! But you're welcome to wait here of course." Alfred smiled gratefully and sat against a desk as the secretary continued. "It's a wonderful you've done."

"Just doing what was right," Al replied, humbled.

"But it was more than that, huh? You saved 400 men!" The secretary fluttered her eyes at him in a flirty way. "All the wives of those men must be so grateful, Mr. America."

"Ah, I-I'm sure not all of them were married," Al stuttered, not used to so much attention. The secretary walked up to him and grabbed his collar, causing him to shut up as his cowlick bounced.

"And seeing as none of them are here, I have the responsibility of thanking you for all of them," her voice became low as she dragged him behind a shelf and began kissing him-

"MR. JONES!" A British lady rudely interrupted him and his first kiss (from a girl, *wink*) Peggy seemed furious as Alfred quickly snapped out of his fervor.

"It's not what it looks like!" He quickly said, standing at attention.

"Mr. Kirkland is ready for you," she nearly spat, glaring and walking away. Alfred whined a little and chased after her; he began to plead but she quickly shut him up.

"Well well well, it's not like I dunno about you and Mr. Kirkland!" Peggy turned around and gaped at him.

"You know nothing." Then she disappeared- I mean walked away.

Alfred groaned at how badly he'd screwed up, standing in the middle of the secret bunker all flustered and such. Eventually Mr. Kirkland found him and dragged him along to look at all the cool weapons and such and such. "And look, this one's cool, but I highly doubt Hydra will attack you with a pocket knife, you know." ( _cough-forshadowing-cough_ ) "Hey, you like this shield don'tcha?"

Alfred nodded. "Hell yeah, you don't know how handy this thing is!" He glanced at the huge dent it had from Pink Face earlier in the chapter.

"Well, I've got some cool new versions that are so cool you don't even understand. Look at what this one does, it's got this electrical wiring and stuff like it is so coo-" Alfred motioned for him to stop, picking up a shiny round shield that was on a lower shelf.

"Hey, this one's cool!" Alfred held it up as Mr. Kirkland explained how rare it was and such and such. Al saw Peggy approaching, and having forgotten the earlier events because of how cool the shield was, asked her what she thought. Peggy replied by shooting Alfred in the face. Thankfully, he deflected it with his vibranium shield.

"It works great, you should use it." Then she left as quickly as she'd come.

* * *

 **Woohoo, 'nother chapter! The chapter title is first of all a song, and in parentheses one of Bucky-Buck's quotes. :D Hope you liked it! Reviews make everyone happy oWo. I just noticed, this chapter turned out a lot more lighthearted than the others... -shrug- Whatever, it is a parody after all.**

 **~EpicFroggz**


	5. Free Fallin'

**Chapter Five – Free Falling**

*cue war montage*

"Captain America bravely leads his Howling Commandos around Europe to fight off the Pink Skull's Hydra goons, with the mission to stop their superweapons before they could be built." Explosions and Hydra people being shot are shown on the screen. "The Howling Commandos, nicknamed Dum Dum, Gabe, Dernier, Jim, Monty, Ivan, and Cap-"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT, STOP THE REEL, STOP THE REEL!" Alfred yelled and the movie was quickly stopped. He turned to his best friend. "Ivan?"

" _Da_?"

"You need a better nickname." Ivan rolled his eyes, annoyed and amused that Al had stopped the movie for that. "What's your name all cute in Russian, um.."

" _Alyosha_ please…"

"Isn't it _Vanya_?" Alfred asked, eyes bright. He took Ivan's groan as a yes. "Welp, _Vanya_ it is! There's no changing it now! PLAY THE MOVIE AGAIN!" Ivan's playful whine was ignored as the war montage continued playing.

*skip!*

The wind whipped in their hair, snow blowing about aimlessly; a railroad track lay below the cliff they were perched on, nearly completely covered with the white powder. Gabe and Jim fiddled with their radio interceptor as the rest of the Commandos waited for the train to come by. Alfred tried his hardest not to look down into the ravine, instead pulling his knit cap down lower over his head (it was very cold you see). Ivan sat on the edge, swinging his legs and completely unfazed by the wintry weather; he turned and nudged Al in the leg. "Remember when we rode the Cyclone at Coney Island?"

Alfred looked down at him, smirking. "Yeah, the time when I threw up on you?" Ivan let out a breezy chuckle, turning back to the mountain-scape in front of them.

"This isn't payback is it?"

"Now _Vanya_ , why would I do that?" Alfred asked playfully, giving Ivan his million dollar smile. From behind them, Gabe confirmed that Dr. Zola was in fact on the train and that it seems he's in a hurry. Alfred nodded, pulling on his mission-face and cracking his neck before pulling Ivan off the ground. Al then grabbed their zip-line and put his doohickey on it, noting the train speeding to them. "Alright guys, we got 10 seconds, we miss that mark and we're pretty much dead! No worries, yeah?" He turned to his team to receive his conformation. "Okay, let's go be the heroes!" Then the Captain swung off the cliff and rode his doohickey down over the train, dropping off and landing in the so called superhero-landing-pose. Ivan and another of the Commandos dropped off behind him as well, though not so gracefully.

Alfred and Ivan crawled carefully on the roof of the train, finding a hatch and dropping down inside, once there they were met with a Hydra goon and a heavily armed Hydra _grunt_ (because there's totally a difference). Alfred decided to take care of the grunt while Ivan took care of the goon, which was a bad idea because they quickly got separated. The door between the two compartments closed with a loud slam, Al turning around and gaping before letting out a whine. Being separated was never good, but Ivan seemed to be handling himself so…

A bolt of blue light nearly hit the captain, but he swiftly avoided it as he kicked back into action. He threw his shield around, hitting the grunt a few times but mostly missing his mark. It was alright though, because Alfred wasn't really trying to hit the guy, he was just trying to get the door open. When he finally did, he burst through to the other compartment, throwing his shield and knocking out the goon all in one swift motion. He gave a curt nod to Ivan who was huddled in the corner, reloading; the Russian nodded back, smiling.

Suddenly another blue bolt streaked through the air, hitting Alfred straight in the back and sending him flying. The grunt was out for blood as he shot again, this time missing and blowing a hole in the side of the train. " _Alyosha!_ " Ivan yelled, picking up Al's fallen shield and beginning to run towards his friend, though inevitably having to pay attention to the very dangerous grunt. Ivan hoisted the shield up and shot at the grunt from behind it, but was quickly shot back with the energy projectile thingies. The grunt's shots blew Ivan out of the hole in the freight car, this being something that Alfred saw through his haze. Filled with renewed energy, Al scrambled to his feet and grabbed his trusty shield; he chucked it at the grunt and finally knocked him out.

Before he could congratulate himself on a job well done, Alfred realized that he still had to save Ivan (or at least see where he ended up). He hurried to the gaping hole and saw his best friend hanging on for dear life, panic riddled across his features. Al stretched over as far as he could, yelling, "IVAN! GRAB MY HAND!" Filling himself with determination, Ivan shuffled closer as much as he could, but Alfred still couldn't reach him. It was when their fingers grazed each other that Ivan fell.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ "

And that was the last time Alfred ever saw Ivan again… (or so he thought).

* * *

 **Short chapter, but that's alright! Ivan is now officially dead until next chapter (which will be another Bucky-buck chappie, so yay). The title of this chapter is in reference to the song by the same name, I believe. I happen to watch lots of Marvel crack on YouTube, lol. To the one person who reviewed, 'Gabby', do not fret! I'm with this story 'til the end of the line (if ya know what I mean). ;D  
**

 **~EpicFroggz**


End file.
